Scar and Sapph attack Hogwarts
by Scarlette Sparks
Summary: This is a story where me and my best friend Sapph attack Hogwarts and annoy everyone there. Hopefully this wil be the start of a seris where the two of us annoy everyone in lots of different worlds


**Scar and Sapph attack Hogwarts**

**This is dedicated to my best friend Sapphire Hunt-loves Gaara, who is amazing and makes me write everything I do, and also is the only person I can't freak out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I however do own Scarlette Sparks and I kinda own along with my friend (even though she will insist it is all hers), Sapphire Hunt.**

Two new students walked into the great hall preparing to be sorted

One, was Scarlette Sparks, she had brownie-blondie-gingerie hair with red highlights and tips, she wore her own version of the uniform and wore a sideways smirk.

The other was, Sapphire Hunt, she had dark brown hair, again with highlights and tips but this time they were blue, bright ice blue, again in her own version of uniform but to go with it a innocent smile but her eyes shone with mischief.

"Our new students have finally arrived" Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore

"Hey peoples" Scarlette said to everyone

"Hi wierdos" Sapphire said to everyone, everyone just stared back, like said wierdos

"Now for the sorting" McGonagall said an lifted up some paper and said "Sparks, Scarlette"

"Are you doing this in alphabetical order" Sapphire asked and McGonagall nodded

"'Cause if you are Sapphire would go first" Scarlette said "You know her last name being Hunt and all"

"Well, you are still first" McGonagall said

"Well technically you are wrong, H comes before S and if it was age I'm younger than her" Scarlette said and glared at her partner in crime

"Just get up there you idiot" Sapph said with a mischievous smirk

"Never" Scar shouted

"Do it otherwise I will shoot you with..." Sapph said

"Miss Brigg's gun" both Scar and Sapph finished

"Obviously you would shoot me with that 'cause the only other gun we know of is Skulduggery Pleasant's and that reminds me, let's go annoy him soon" and a wider smirk formed on Scar's lips

"Hoggiewarts first" Sapph said

"And kicking Moldywarts arse" Scar carried on

"And getting sorted" Sapph went on

"Go on then"

"But its you're turn"

"I know that"

"Like hell you did"

Scar _finally_ walked to the stool and the hat was placed on her head

**Hello Miss Sparks**

**Hey hat why if you're all magical are you so tattered and old**

**The founders made me**

**I know, so why are you brown and why are you a stupid shape hat**

**That is how the founders made me**

**Can you shut up about your precious founders they could of at least made you a cool hat like a trilby or a fedora **

**Do not insult the founders**

**I'm not I'm insulting you**

**Okay, I have chose your house GRYFFINDOR**

**No, not with the golden trio** Scar thought as she made her way the their table

**Finally got rid of her** thought the hat

"Hunt, Sapphire" McGonagall said and Sapphire walked up – quietly for the first time in her life (**AN: no, seriously, she is never quiet ;)**)

**Hello Miss Hunt**

**You are so going to need therapy**

**What Miss Hunt**

**Anyone who's been in my head need therapy**

**Who has been in your head before?**

**Well, there was Scar, but she hasn't been properly in there she just knows it back to front and inside out, there's been a evil soul thingy but that got too scarred and ran back out, there's one times Edwards Cullen but he's a git, Jacob is so much better**

**I so need therapy**

**Told you, I'll give you my therapist card**

**Okay Miss I've chose where to sort you**

**It better be in Gryffindor otherwise we will shoot you with Miss Brigg's gun**

**GRYFFINDOR** the sorting hat shouted rather quickly, not wanting to be sheds

Sapph walked to Scar who was sitting with everyone staring at her and given her a high five

"Made another death threat, I'm starting to think you are stealing my thing" Scar joked

"No, my thing is..." Sapph started

"A troubling love life" Scar interrupted

"Scar"

"Having Anto follow you" **(AN: No Sapph, you cannot kill me for saying this)**

"Scarlette" Sapph moaned

"Sapphire" Scarlette said in the same tone and got flicked "That is my thing"

"What's my thing again?"

"A troubling love life, blowing my brains, giving me ideas and being mischievous and looking so innocent" Scar said and smirked

"Hello the names Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron said

"Hey Ronal, the dumbo of the 'golden' trio and the 'perfect' friend" Sapph said and was met with a 'hey' from Ron

"Hey I'm Harry, Harry Potter, herd of me" Harry said cockily

"Hey Harold, the chosen one, 'perfect' everything and lousy son of the awesome Marauders" Scar said and again was met with a 'hey'

"Can you please not in insult the boys, I'm..." a girl said

"Hermione Granger, 'brainiac' and 'perfect' mind of the 'golden' trio" both Scar and Sapph said and they received another 'hey'

"Well done finally some Gryfs that hate the golden trio" Malfoy said

"Shut up Mal-Ferret" both girls replied and he ran off

The sorting hat smiled, it was sure that with these two around, this is going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
